1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knee bolster airbag system in a vehicle having a vehicle compartment and an instrument panel for deployment of an airbag in the vehicle compartment to dissipate impact energy during a vehicle impact.
2. Background Art
Technology for vehicle knee bolster airbag deployment systems continues to be improved. Currently, knee bolster airbag deployment systems allow an airbag to be deployed into a knee-impact area near a steering column within a vehicle compartment of a vehicle in which the system is disposed. Such systems are configured to deploy an airbag to the knee-impact area upon impact to the vehicle, thereby dissipating impact energy towards an occupant""s knees. The system may be disposed in various places within the compartment of the vehicle, for example, adjacent a steering column of the vehicle. There are numerous ways of deploying an airbag from an airbag system. In one way, the system may comprise a housing with a door pivotally attached to the housing. Upon vehicle impact, the door pivots away from the housing to allow for deployment of the airbag.
Manufacturers of such systems have been challenged in improving these systems to deploy in a more effective manner. It is desirable to have these systems disposed nearest the location at which energy dissipation is needed. However, manufacturers are limited as to the distance from which the door may pivot, due to the limited area within the vehicle compartment into which the airbag is to be deployed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a knee bolster airbag system having attachable members, one of which pivots away from the other upon deployment of an airbag disposed therein. The member which pivots away from the other is displaced a predetermined distance to provide a more effective manner of deploying the airbag towards an occupant""s knees.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a knee bolster airbag deployment system which allows an airbag to be deployed to a lower portion within a vehicle compartment without contacting a knee of an occupant of the vehicle and effectively dissipate impact energy during a vehicle impact.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved knee bolster airbag system in a vehicle having a vehicle compartment and an instrument panel for deployment of an airbag in the vehicle compartment to dissipate impact energy during a vehicle impact. The knee bolster airbag system comprises a base which is configured to be mounted in the vehicle adjacent the instrument panel and adjacent a lower area of the vehicle compartment. The base has first and second surfaces, wherein the first surface is disposed toward the vehicle compartment. The system further comprises a cover having inner and outer surfaces, wherein the inner surface of the cover is attached adjacent the first surface of the base to define a cavity between the inner surface and the first surface. The cover has opposite first and second edges, wherein the first edge pivotally attaches the cover to the base about an axis to hinge the first edge of the cover to the base. The system further includes an airbag having a normal state and a deployed state, wherein the airbag is disposed in the cavity to displace the second edge of the cover away from the base and to pivot the first edge about the axis when the airbag is in the deployed state. The system further comprises a gas source which is disposed in the cavity and connected to the airbag. The gas source is operational to place the airbag in the deployed state upon vehicle impact. Furthermore, the system comprises a tether connected between the base and the cover, wherein the tether is disposed adjacent the second edge of the cover. The tether allows a predetermined displacement of the second edge of the cover away from the base when the airbag is in the deployed state.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides, as described above, the improved knee bolster airbag system in a vehicle having a vehicle compartment and an instrument panel for deployment of an airbag in the vehicle compartment to dissipate impact energy during a vehicle impact. The knee bolster airbag system further comprises an airbag housing member attached to the first surface of the base and adjacent the second edge of the cover. The airbag housing member has a receiving surface forming a recess in which the airbag in the normal state is housed.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the ensuing description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.